1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a honeycomb structured body.
2. Discussion of the Background
Particulates such as soot and the like contained in the exhaust gas expelled by the internal combustion engines of vehicles such as busses, trucks and the like, and construction equipment, have become a problem of recent, in that they cause harm to the environment and the human body. To remedy this, there are currently being proposed numerous kinds of honeycomb filters using a honeycomb structured body of porous ceramic as a filter for capturing particulates contained in exhaust gasses, and thus purifying the exhaust gas.
Conventionally, when manufacturing a honeycomb structured body, for example, first, a ceramic powder, a binder, and a liquid dispersal medium are combined to prepare a wet mixture. Then, this wet mixture is further mixed using a screw mixer and the like, and furthermore, the wet mixture is continuously extrusion-molded with a die, and the extruded molded body is then cut to a prescribed length to manufacture a rectangular pillar-shaped honeycomb molded body.
Next, the honeycomb molded body attained above is dried using a microwave drying apparatus or a hot air drying apparatus to thereby (for example, see JP-A 2000-44326, JP-A 2005-131800) manufacture a dried honeycomb molded body having a consistent degree of strength and easy handleability.
After this drying process, a plug material paste layer is formed by filling in either one of the end portions of each of the cells of the honeycomb molded body with the plug material paste to achieve a sealed state of the cells. After the sealed state has been achieved, degreasing and firing treatment is carried out thereto, thus manufacturing the honeycomb fired body.
After this, a sealing material paste is applied onto the sides of the honeycomb fired bodies, and the honeycomb fired bodies are adhered together using a sealing material paste. This state of a multitude of honeycomb fired bodies being bonded by interposing a sealing material layer (adhesive layer) effectuates an aggregated body of honeycomb fired bodies. A cutting process is then carried out on the achieved aggregate body of honeycomb fired bodies using a cutting machine or the like to form a ceramic block of a prescribed form, such as a cylindrical form, a cylindroid form, and the like. Finally, a sealing material paste is applied over the outer periphery of the ceramic block to form a sealing material layer (coat layer), thus completing the manufacturing of the honeycomb structured body.
The contents of JP-A 2000-44326 and JP-A 2005-131800 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.